


Theory and Practice

by incendiarywit (p_diyos)



Series: Drabbles and Shorts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Kissing, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_diyos/pseuds/incendiarywit
Summary: If Asahi had to describe Daichi in a word, it would be precise.





	Theory and Practice

**Author's Note:**

> For that kissing prompt on Tumblr (Asadai, 3: Drunk/sloppy kiss).

If Asahi had to describe Daichi in a word, it would be precise. Or...something to that effect. 

Daichi liked going about things a certain way - meticulously planning one day and then patiently waiting the next. It was one of his defining traits, his precision for the things he wanted. He would wait a century if he had to, just to get things to work out the way he wanted, the way he imagined. That’s how Asahi knew Daichi to be after all, and Daichi never did things in halves. 

So it was more than a surprise when Daichi came to him the next day, head hung low and cheeks uncharacteristically red. They never were, he didn’t blush like the rest of them and definitely not as much as Asahi, who felt like he did every two seconds of his life. Even at twenty six. 

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Daichi murmured, twisting his hands in a very Asahi-like manner. It was almost disorienting, how many habits of each other’s they’ve adopted.

“Make me uncomfortable for what?” Asahi asked.

Daichi let out a frustrated grunt, but his defeated expression stayed. “Please don’t make me say it.”

In truth, Asahi had an inkling to what it was about, and his face burned at the thought of it. Last night they’ve been out drinking with the old Karasuno team, and Daichi had led him outside to the garden of Suga’s house to plant a very wet kiss on his mouth. It couldn’t even be called a kiss, maybe, with Daichi making too loud noises, with Asahi not knowing where to put his hands, and with both of them not finding that angle that made things a little more comfortable.

Still, it made Asahi’s entire body heat up, his heartbeat going at a rate that might have broken a heart monitor, and he was a little too drunk to do anything else except kiss back. Well, that was the excuse he came up with in the morning anyway, when everything came back to him. He’s thought about this for too many days and nights (many,  _ many  _ nights) and well, his resistance has worn thin. 

When drunk, he’d take any opportunity he could to kiss the guy he’s been in love with since their second year of high school. 

“It’s not how I wanted things to go.” Daichi said. His eyes regarded Asahi nervously, and he looked like he wanted to bolt out of the room right this second.

That immediately piqued Asahi’s interest. Not a rejection, then. “Then how’d you want it to go?” He dared to ask. It wasn’t hard to, not now knowing that he could be hoping for something rather than nothing. 

He watched Daichi look up, peeking from behind his lashes, and Asahi saw that same flicker of hope that burned in him in Daichi’s eyes. 

Daichi opened his mouth to speak, then seemed to think better of it and closed it again. He looked like a gaping fish, and Asahi felt himself smile.

“You better not be kidding me right now.” Daichi warned.

“I’m not.” Asahi’s learned to be a bit braver now, so he took those two steps forward until he was in Daichi’s space. He heard Daichi take a sharp breath in, and he looked up at Asahi, measuring and assessing his reaction before letting his eyes fall to his lips. All the while, Asahi prayed to whatever deity was listening that he wasn’t wrong in this, that he didn’t ruin his relationship with one of his best friends. 

Daichi exhaled slowly, leaning in. “I’ll have to show you, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to chat with me about Asadai (or Karasuno 1-4, really) on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/incendiarywit_) and/or [Tumblr](http://in-cendiarywit.tumblr.com)!


End file.
